Total Drama : Around The World
Result: Team Heather won Contestants Kler.png|Claire Nathalie1.png|Nathalie DoraFrontTPDŚ_.png|Dora 212pxLeanne.png|Leanne Maryvette_by_Cavi74.png|Maryvette Catherine.png|Catherine : ELIMINATED Larissa2.png|Larissa : ELIMINATED Vicky_posey.jpg|Vicky Billes.png|Ken Emma.jpg|Emma MoniqueN.png|Monique ELIMINATION TABLE Plik:After2ndepisode.png 1st Episode - 28th May,2011 - Like a Top Model It's 1st episode of Total Drama : Season 2 ! *Location : Mediolan, Italy *Challange : You must do a new outfit your contestant.You must be a Top Model *Winner : Monique *Price : Invacibility *Loser : Claire,Nathalie,Leanne,Maryvette,Catherine,Vicky,Emma *Bottom 3 : Ken,Dora *Eliminated : Larissa *'result :' Maryvette 74 (1).png|Maryvette Catherine1.png|Catherine kler.PNG|Claire COURTDANCE 2.png|Dora Nathalie1t.png|Nathalie 212pxLean.png|Leanne WWYBBIEGG.png|Larissa Toppp.jpg|Vicky -1-.png|Emma 199pxBi.png|Ken MONIQUE_TO_LADYGAGA.png|Monique : WINNER 2nd Episode - Hello Poland ! *Location : Gdynia,Poland *Winner : Team Gwen *Loser : Team Heather *Bottom 2 : Ken *Eliminated : Catherine *Challange : We are in Gdynia.It's a sea city.You must do a photo,where you are in Gdynia (photo your contestant on background - place somewhere in Gdynia).On every photo can be only 1 contestant.Team with the best photos will win ! *Gdynia on Wikipedia 800px-Gdynia pier.jpg|Leanne : 9/10 Sea Towers 025.jpg|Catherine : 9/10 Shopping_Arcade_Kwiatkowski.jpg|Claire : 9/10 klif_orlowski-85-d1a9c57c01f61b78adf2887d68cd2/003.jpg|Nathalie : 8/10 Vicky w gdyni.jpg|Vicky : 9/10 Sans titre.png|Maryvette : 8/10 Bulwar Nadmorski Gdynia1.jpg|Dora : 9/10 Ken,Monique,Emma didn't add a photo so they have 0 points 3rd Episode - Born This Way *Location : Broadway,New York,USA *Winner : Team Heather *Loser : Team Gwen *Bottom 2/3 : *Eliminated : *Challange 1: You must do a new outfit - It must be a parody of one your favourite for zexample : Justu Biber,Lady Gaga,Rihanna.I don't Know. (Claire,Maryvette,Leanne,Emma,Vicky) *Challange 2:Answering the question about Broadway (Ken,Monique,Nathalie,Dora) *The Team with the best picture will won. *Ken : 2/4 *Monique : 2/4 *Nathalie : 4/4 *Dora : 3/4 New-York-City.jpg|Leanne : 10/10 Maryvette LG.png|Maryvette : 10/10 Gaga.png|Emma : 8/10 LADYGAGAvicky.jpg|Vicky : 5/10 ClaireasLAdyGaga.png|Claire : 10/10 4th Episode - "Hero" (no elimination) *Challange : You must look like a superhero. *Winner : *Loser : *Time : You can add to Thursday at 8pm. Leanne super Herold.png|Leanne : 8/10 Maryvette MegaWomen.png|Maryvette : 10/10 5th Episode - Goodbye Team - *Challange : You must do a picure with Gwen or Heather.On a picute you must be a friends. 6th Episode - Dancing With the Cast :) *Challange : You must look like a dancer.You can have a partner for example.Duncan,Alejanro,Trent. 7th Episode - I want be women/men (no elimination) *Challange : You must look like a men (for example Nathalie - Nathan).If you are men (Ken) you must look like a women. 8th Episode - Like a Pole ! *Challange : You must look like a Pole.You can have a a white top and red skirt. 9th - I am from Paris *Challange : You must look like a French 10th - My favourite Song from Eurovision *Challange : You must look like a singer from Eurovision(for example Kati Wolf).(years 2006-2011_ 11th - The best Dress/Suit in the World *Challange : You must have dress/suit (only Ken) 12th - Huge Final - I wanna be r$ch ! TBA Kategoria:Total Drama : Fikcje Heather_fun i Przemek9514